The workload and the number of processes required to assemble a product differ depending on the product. For this reason, it is desirable that the assembly line has a structure such that the assembly operation can easily be changed.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional line. In FIG. 1, an assembly line 1 includes a conveyer body part 1a having a total length L.sub.1 which is set to a length corresponding to the operation order which is initially planned for the product to be assembled, and traverse parts 1b and 1c which are integrally formed on a starting end and a finishing end of this conveyer body part 1a. An assembly area part 1a-1 and a pallet return conveyer part 1a-2 are arranged in parallel in the conveyer body part 1a. 2-1 through 2-n denote operators, and a pallet 3 which is an assembly jig is transported as indicated by an arrow 4.
There are cases where the product being assembled is changed due to a change in the production plan or the like. In such cases, no particular problem occurs if the number of processes required to assemble the new product is smaller than the number of processes required to assemble the product of the initial production plan. However, if the number of the processes is greater, there is a problem in that the existing assembly line 1 cannot be used. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful assembly line structure in which the problem described above is eliminated.
This and other objects of the present invention are attained by an assembly line for assembling a product by a series of operations, comprising a conveyer body unit which has at least an assembly area for carrying out a predetermined process with respect to the product to be assembled and forms a minimum unit which takes charge of a part of the series of operations, and a conveyer body assembly which is formed by connecting an arbitrary number of conveyer body units greater than or equal to two.
According to the present invention, the length of the assembly line can be changed arbitrarily because the conveyer body assembly is formed by the conveyer body units, and it is possible to cope with the change in the number of processes, the change in the product to be assembled and the like with a high flexibility. In addition, the cost of equipment can be reduced because it copes with the change in the production plan or the like by appropriately changing the existing assembly line, without having to set up a new assembly line from the beginning.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.